I Will Always Love You
by VeraLovesFanFics
Summary: What if Clint didn't have a family, but Natasha left him for Bruce Banner anyway? Mostly fluffy one shot, rated T just because.


**A/N: This is a quick break from Budapest, but is still Clintasha, so no riots please! Also, there's an author's note at the end with an exciting announcement, so make sure to check that out, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clint sat in his perch on the roof of the Avengers tower, curled into a fetal position.

"How could she do this?" he muttered, nearly snapping his bow in half. What did Banner have that he didn't? Was he not good enough for her anymore? How did this happen? They had been going steady for the past nine years, and any speed bumps in their relationship had been quickly flattened out.

"I should've proposed to her in Budapest on our second mission there, like I'd planned," he mumbled, his voice brimming with sorrow. This wouldn't be happening had he just told her truly how he felt. A tear trailed down his cheek and splashed on the ground. What a missed opportunity. He'd screwed up a lot in his life, but this was his biggest screw up yet. She was perfect. She was beautiful. She could kill a man using only her pinkie finger. She was everything he'd ever wanted, and more. And now puny, whiny, 60 year old Bruce Banner had taken her from him.

"This must be some kind of nightmare," he sobbed quietly. The universe was cruel. He'd lost so many people; his parents, his friends, Barney, and now, in a way, Tasha.

"Clint!" a voice rung out. It sounded like Natasha's. He didn't move.

I'"Clint! Are you okay?" the voice that sounded like Tasha's asked desperately. Why should he respond? If it was Tasha, I mean, Natasha, it was her fault anyway. Clint remained unresponsive. All of the sudden, he felt a slap to the face that came out of no where. He was jolted awake, and then realized the reality he'd been in was a dream when he saw Natasha on top of him, her hands at his sides. Tasha looked angry, but also very worried. Clint then realized that his cheeks were wet, and so was his pillow. Tasha seemed to have gotten over her initial burst of anger after he woke up, and settled down next to him.

"Was it the nightmares again?" Tasha asked softly, curling up against his chest.

"Yeah," he responded.

"About Barney?" she said, looking up into his eyes.

"No," Clint said, shaking his head. Nat turned over so she could look at him better.

"What was it then? You were crying and screaming, and I got worried," she said.

"Wait, did you slap me awake?" Clint asked.

You're dodging the question. What was you're nightmare about?" Tasha asked bluntly. Clint sighed.

"I lost you. And I didn't lose you, lose you, like, you didn't die, but..." he began.

"But what?" she continued, wrapping her arms around him, gazing up at him.

"You were with Banner! And, it made no sense, and I didn't understand it. You just...left. With no explanation," he trailed off. Tasha looked like she was trying to hold in something, then burst out laughing.

"Hey, have I ever laughed at your nightmares?" he asked, looking hurt. Nat tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry. It's not that, it's just...BANNER! No offense to him, but why would I ever leave you for puny Banner!?" Tasha said laughing. Clint smiled. Looking back on it, it WAS really ridiculous.

"I'm sorry for getting you all worried over nothing," he said.

"It wasn't nothing for you. You never cry," she said, kissing him gently, "I love you babe. I will always love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too," Clint said softly, kissing her back, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Will you love me always?" Tasha asked, cupping his face in her hands.

"Always," he said.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so after Budapest is finished, I've decided to take on a mammoth project; rewriting Age of Ultron! It will be in normal story format, and most dialog will be my own. This revised version will include 100% more Clintasha, 100% less Brucetasha, 99% more women of Marvel, 50% more Thor, and it will hopefully be 20% cooler than the original! Stay tuned, because that's coming your way starting sometime in July. :D**

 **~Vera**

 **P.S. Did you see what I did with this story? ;)**


End file.
